Białe tańce
by Ms Meriko
Summary: Fanfik o Melody i Kurapice, gdzieś w tle Hisoka i Illumi.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział pierwszy pisany z punktu widzenia Melody, cała reszta w trzeciej osobie. Tak jakoś wyszło i trudno było później zmienić =,=

.

.

.

W tamtych czasach, które teraz wydają się nieskończenie odległe, nigdy nie zdarzało mi się myśleć o sobie w oderwaniu od swojego wyglądu. Może byłam próżna, a może byłam tylko zwykłą nastolatką W pokoju miałam duże lustro przytwierdzone do drzwi. Dziewczyna, którą oglądałam w nim każdego ranka, wzbudzała moją sympatię, tak że obdarzałam ją zawsze szczerym uśmiechem, przez co stawała się jeszcze ładniejsza.

Długie i ciemne rzęsy ocieniały moje piwne oczy. Często nosiłam beżowy kapelusz, który wyglądał pięknie z kasztanowymi włosami. Uwielbiałam długie, jasne spódnice, czułam się w nich bardzo kobieco. Kiedy stałam na scenie z moim fletem, serwowałam gościom ucztę dla oka i ucha. Dawne, dawne czasy…

Diabelska Sonata odcisnęła straszliwe piętno na moim życiu. Można powiedzieć, że zakończyła jedno, a rozpoczęła drugie istnienie. Zdawało mi się, że straciłam wszystko. Niezwykła moc, którą otrzymałam w pakiecie, nie sprawiała mi wtedy radości. Stałam przed lustrem i płakałam. Nawet nie ja. Pokraczna, łysa karlica ze zdewastowanym ciałem roniła wielkie, krokodyle łzy, w czym nie było nic uroczego. Płacząca, piękna dziewczyna potrafi być rozczulająca. Nowa ja, z zapuchniętą od płaczu, czerwoną twarzą i zasmarkanym nosem wyglądała wręcz groteskowo. Cały problem polegał na tym, że nawet nie zapłakana wyglądałam niewiele lepiej.

Czas nieubłaganie parł jednak naprzód i trzeba było odnaleźć się w innej rzeczywistości. Dla mnie rozpoczął się nowy świat. Chyba nie powinnam narzekać, skoro ciągle żyję, a mój przyjaciel nie miał tyle szczęścia. Biedny chłopak! Dla niego wszystko się skończyło.

Zdołałam wreszcie wziąć się w garść i ubrać się tak, żeby nie odkrywać ani skrawka mojego zniekształconego ciała. Wszystkie nowe sukienki uszyłam z przedszkolnych fartuszków. Musiały mieć długie, luźne rękawy, ściągane gumką tuż przy nadgarstkach, aby nie zsuwały się przy podnoszeniu rąk. Wychodząc na ulicę, nie chcąc zwracać niepotrzebnie niczyjej uwagi, zakładałam na łysą głowę szmaciany kapelusik. Stałam się niewidzialna, nikt na mnie nie patrzył, nie miał powodu patrzeć. Myślałam wtedy, że zabrano mi wszystkie radości życia.

Powoli jednak zaczęłam odkrywać to, co wciąż miałam. Pozostał mi głos o pięknej barwie, niczym u skowronka. Klątwa zakpiła sobie ze mnie, zostawiając cudowny głos w takim ciele! Odkryłam, że pomimo braku urody, mogę zjednywać sobie ludzi będąc dla nich miłą i słuchając tego, co mówią. Wciąż też potrafiłam świetnie grać, a nawet dużo lepiej niż wcześniej. Przekonałam się, że chociaż zawieranie nowych znajomości trwa nieco dłużej, to jednak nie jest niemożliwością. Wsłuchiwanie się w dźwięk bijącego serca pomagało mi wybierać osoby, o których przyjaźń warto się starać.

Wreszcie wyrzuciłam swoje stare sukienki, buciki i kapelusze. Jedynie albumu ze zdjęciami nie byłam w stanie się pozbyć. Schowałam go na samym dnie walizki. Bez strachu, może tylko z maleńką nutką żalu, ruszyłam w podróż w poszukiwaniu Diabelskiej Sonaty, która pozbawiła mojego przyjaciela życia, a mnie mojego dziewczęcego świata. Chciałam ją zniszczyć raz na zawsze, aby już nigdy nie mogła nikogo skrzywdzić. Zewnętrznie i wewnętrznie przemieniłam się w Melody – zawsze pogodną i łagodną istotę, samotnego łowcę i poszukiwacza. Ale już nie dziewczynę, za którą oglądają się chłopcy. I tak było mi dobrze. Do czasu.

Pewnego dnia zdarzyło się coś, co boleśnie uświadomiło mi, że chociaż dziewczyna na zewnątrz przestała istnieć, w środku ciągle we mnie żyła. Jedno przypadkowe spotkanie zakłóciło mój spokój.

Jeszcze zanim go zobaczyłam, usłyszałam w pociągu delikatną melodię, którą wybijało jego serce. Taki czarujący rytm! Weszłam do przedziału, skąd wydobywały się owe dźwięki. Przekonałam się, że serce, które rozbrzmiewało tą cudowną melodią, należało do pięknego chłopca. Później było już tylko gorzej. Najpierw okazał się być szarmancki i odważny. Podczas naszego drugiego spotkania wykazał inteligencję i stanowczość. I zanim się obejrzałam, wpadłam po uszy. Kurapika, przystojny, mądry, opanowany, jednocześnie męski i delikatny… aż trudno było uwierzyć, że ktoś taki naprawdę istnieje. Nie od razu uświadomiłam sobie to, co się ze mną działo. Długo oszukiwałam się, że chodzi mi tylko o przyjaźń, że podoba mi się rytm jego serca.

Wiedziałam, że on nigdy nie spojrzy na mnie, jak na kobietę. Ani on, ani żaden inny. Bo byłam Melody, stworzeniem w zniszczonym klątwą ciele. A on, zaabsorbowany swoimi sprawami, w ogóle nie oglądał się za dziewczętami. Starałam się więc być dla niego przyjacielem. Nie umiałam z niego zrezygnować, chociaż z góry wiedziałam, że na pewno nic z tego nie będzie. Głupia, głupia dziewczyna! A trzeba było stłumić to uczucie, uciekać jak najdalej…

Muszę przyznać, że w czasie naszego pobytu w York Shin udało mi się osiągnąć pewną równowagę. Zaufał mi i uczynił swoim powiernikiem. Docenił moje umiejętności jako łowcy i okazało się, że mogłam mu się na coś przydać. Byłam blisko niego i uwierzyłam, że nic innego nie brakuje mi do szczęścia.

Aż nagle nadeszła katastrofa, której na imię było bal. Od samego dźwięku tego słowa zrobiło mi się słabo. Ostatniego wieczoru naszego pobytu w York Shin zaplanowano imprezę wieńczącą tegoroczną aukcję. Pierwszą moją myślą było kategoryczne: „ja nie idę!". Wyobraźnia podsunęła mi scenkę rodzajową; piękne damy w jeszcze piękniejszych sukniach i moja postać stojąca smętnie pod ścianą, ubrana w kolorowy namiot, niczym pstrokaty stożek siana.

Pocieszającą myślą było to, że teraz Kurapika był szefem ochrony. Jakoś mu wytłumaczę, że ktoś musi zostać w hotelu na straży tych wszystkich skarbów, zdobytych na aukcji.

Panienka Neon, jak tylko otrzymała zaproszenie, z entuzjazmem zabrała się do przygotowań. Zakupy, zakupy, niekończące się zakupy wśród pisków zachwytu przeplatanych dąsami i marudzeniem. Na całe szczęście, nie ja byłam jej damą dworu. Kiedy obeszliśmy już wszystkie sklepy w galerii handlowej, rozpoczął się podbój salonów piękności.

- Ty… Uhm… Jak masz na imię? – spytała Neon. Wcale mi się nie podobało, że nagle zostałam dostrzeżona.

- Melody – odpowiedziałam z przyjaznym uśmiechem, który – prawdę mówiąc – daleki był od wyrażania moich prawdziwych uczuć w tym momencie. Byłam śmiertelnie znudzona i do końca życia nie chciałam patrzeć na sklepy odzieżowe, obuwnicze i galanteryjne. Dawno straciły dla mnie urok.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie badawczo, lustrując od stóp do głowy. Chyba po raz pierwszy zwróciła na mnie baczniejszą uwagę. Miałam wrażenie, że zaraz wyciągnie rękę i zdejmie mi z głowy mój szmaciany kapelusik. Stałam niewzruszona.

- Co powiesz na manicure? – spytała wesoło.

- Och…

- Jasny róż? A może srebrny z konfetti? Jaki kolor sukienki będziesz miała na balu?

Po raz pierwszy od czasu wyruszenia w moją samotną podróż straciłam panowanie nad sobą. Poczułam, że zapłonęły mi policzki.

- Ochroniarze pozostaną w strojach służbowych – Basho przyszedł mi z pomocą. Kochany facet!

- Nonsens! – obruszyła się Neon. – Wszyscy mają być ubrani elegancko!

Nagle jej uwagę zwróciły fotografie rozwieszone w salonie fryzjerskim. Zaczęła świergotać o modnych w sezonie wstążkach we włosach i zupełnie o mnie zapomniała. Dzięki Bogu.

Kiedy wróciliśmy do hotelu, niezwłocznie poszłam rozmówić się z Kurapiką. Gdy weszłam do pokoju, nawet nie podniósł głowy znad planów hotelu, w których miał odbyć się bal. Uśmiechnęłam się na jego widok. Serce biło mu spokojnie. Lubiłam, gdy zapominał na chwilę o swojej wendecie i koncentrował się na pracy, co zdarzało się zdecydowanie za rzadko.

- Ja tylko na słówko.

- Hm?

- Chciałabym dziś wieczorem zostać w hotelu.

- Potrzebuję cię na balu, Melody.

- Nie zostawisz nikogo w hotelu?

- Squalę z psami. Trzeba zacząć przygotowania do wyjazdu. Jutro z samego rana wylatujemy. Większość rzeczy trzeba spakować jeszcze dziś i od razu przewieźć na lotnisko.

- Myślę, że Squala chciałby pójść na bal – powiedziałam z uśmiechem.

Na chwilę podniósł na mnie wzrok.

- I Eliza byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby poszedł – dodałam tajemniczo. – A zarządzanie pakowaniem to praca dla kobiety!

Potarł z westchnieniem zmęczone oczy.

- Dobrze, Melody, przemyślę to.

- Dziękuję.

Dwie godziny później spotkaliśmy się wszyscy w jego pokoju. Przekazał nam plan na wieczór. Miałam zostać w hotelu i nadzorować wyprowadzkę.

Elegancki drewniany zegar z wahadełkiem wybił siódmą wieczór. Wszyscy panowie byli już w smokingach i czekali z wyjściem na córkę szefa. Kurapika wyglądał nienagannie. Rzucałam mu dyskretne spojrzenia, krótkie i płochliwe, gdyż bałam się, że ktoś przyuważy mnie i moje zdradliwe rumieńce. Wokół w końcu sami łowcy! Był perfekcyjny w każdym calu. Życzyłabym sobie tylko więcej uśmiechu w miejsce tej skupionej i śmiertelnie poważnej miny. Przecież idą na bal. Wreszcie z sąsiedniego pokoju wyłoniła się Neon.

Niech ją! Wszystkie męskie serca zareagowały żywo na jej wejście. Wszystkie. Nawet Kurapiki. I to zabolało! Bardzo, bardzo zabolało. Poruszenie wyraźnie malowało się na jego twarzy, nie trzeba było moich nadwrażliwych uszu. Neon wyglądała absolutnie olśniewająco. Absolutnie obłędnie! Zniknęła gdzieś różowa trzpiotka, którą była na co dzień. Pojawiła się młodziutka kobieta w zwiewnych tkaninach koloru pawich piór, niczym ptak, który właśnie rozpostarł swój ogon. Pierwszy raz widziałam tak piękną sukienkę. Nawet fryzura z wstążkami i makijaż były subtelne, urocze, idealne. Kurapika nigdy nie był pod wrażeniem Neon jako kobiety, jestem tego pewna. Aż do teraz. Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Opamiętał się, odkaszlnął, dał znak chłopcom, że czas iść i wolno ruszyli za Neon i jej towarzyszkami. Drzwi za nimi zamknęły się i nikt nie zobaczył moich łez.

c.d.n.


	2. Chapter 2

Tego samego dnia, w innym pokoju tego samego hotelu rozległ się cichutki brzęczyk. Jeden, drugi, trzeci. Telefon dla przyjaciół. Numer, pod który prawie nikt nie dzwoni. Illumi Zoldyck nie miał właściwie przyjaciół. Oprócz…

- Halo?

- Cześć!

- Cześć! Jak się masz?– spytał, jak zwykle, głosem bez emocji.

- Potrzebuję cię na ten wieczór.

- Zlecenie? Bardzo dobrze.

- Za kilka godzin zaczyna się bal w Grand Hotel.

- Mam cię zastąpić? To będzie kosztowało. Stawkę znasz.

- Masz mi towarzyszyć!

Głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki był niepokojąco radosny.

- Chcesz kogoś…

- O nie, nie, nie! Nic z tych rzeczy! Po prostu potrzebuję twojego miłego towarzystwa.

- To będzie kosztowało podwójnie – w sekundę po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, Illumi zastanowił się, dlaczego właściwie to powiedział. Może dlatego, że zlecenie było takie… niejasne?

- Masz mi towarzyszyć jako kobieta.

- …

- Jesteś tam, Illumi?

- Potrajam stawkę.

- Jesteś bez serca!

- Przemyśl to. Rozłączam się.

- Przyjadę po ciebie o dziewiątej. See you!

Illumi został sam. Z problemem. A kilka sekund temu życie wydawało się takie proste. Trzeba było pomnożyć stawkę przez pięć. Albo siedem. Albo przestać się oszukiwać, bo na Hisoce pieniądze jakoś nigdy nie robiły wrażenia. Trzeba było po prostu odmówić.

.

Melody wydobyła z dna walizki swój album, którego nie otwierała ani razu, odkąd wyruszyła w podróż. Wiele razy wyrzucała sobie, że dawno powinna była go wyrzucić, ale z drugiej strony stanowił on jedyną nić, która wiązała ją jeszcze z przeszłością. Przewracała powoli ciężkie karty, a na zdjęcia kapały łzy. Była zirytowana własną słabością.

- „Gdzie się podziało to zawsze pogodne i łagodne stworzenie, którym miałaś się stać? Głupia, ciągle jesteś zwykłą, zazdrosną babą!"

Szukała zdjęcia zrobionego tuż przed wyjściem na przyjęcie z okazji ukończenia szkoły. Tego, na którym była ubrana w suknię balową. W końcu je znalazła i aż wstrzymała oddech. Wyglądała na nim znacznie lepiej, niż zdołała zapamiętać. Alabastrowo-złota sukienka, pod kolor włosów, oczu i cery, uszyta jakby z dużych falbanek, które spływały z niej jak błyszczący wodospad.

Neon mogła sobie wyglądać jak paw w koronkach. Na tej fotografii Melody była łabędziem, który sfrunął na lśniące jezioro. Dawno, dawno temu, kiedy nie znała jeszcze Kurapiki i nie mogła mu się pokazać… Wyjęła zdjęcie z albumu, sama nie wiedząc, by przytulić je do serca, czy wręcz przeciwnie – podrzeć na miliony kawałków, aby jego widok nie mógł jej więcej ranić.

.

Illumi cierpiał na brak natchnienia, wywołanego prawdopodobnie przez irytację. Irytacja spowodowana zaś była przez niepewność. Ma się przebrać za kobietę, pójść z Hisoką na bal, a potem? Na czym polegało sedno tego kłopotliwego zlecenia? Hisoka zapewnił go, że nie chodzi o zabójstwo. Więc o cóż? Tymczasem czas płynął, a przebranie na wieczór było niegotowe, bo Illumi, jak powiedziano wcześniej, cierpiał na brak natchnienia.

- A może coś takiego? – Kalluto podsunął mu okładkę kolorowego magazynu z fotografią przedstawiającą tegoroczną Miss Świata.

- Czyś ty oszalał? – powiedział Illumi ze znużeniem. - Wszyscy będą się na mnie gapić!

Postanowił w końcu pójść na przechadzkę, zanim zwariuje w czterech ścianach, gdzie i tak nie mógł się skupić.

W hotelowym korytarzu panował ruch, wielu przybyłych na aukcję gości szykowało się do wyjazdu. Pogrążony we własnych myślał, nagle zderzył się z kimś na zakręcie. Z kimś, albo z czymś. Na początku myślał, że wszedł mu pod nogi duży pies. Kiedy spojrzał w dół, zobaczył leżącą na podłodze, bardzo niską kobietę w szmacianym kapelusiku.

- Och, przepraszam! Moja wina! Zamyśliłam się, jestem dziś taka roztargniona!

Illumi uprzejmie podał jej rękę i podniósł z dywanu zdjęcie, które wypadło jej z kieszeni. Już miał je oddać, kiedy postać na zdjęciu przykuła jego uwagę.

- Czy to twoja przyjaciółka?

- Siostra – palnęła Melody bez namysłu.

Chłopak uniósł brwi z niedowierzaniem.

- Ładna.

- Dziękuję.

- Jest tutaj?

- Umarła dawno temu.

- Przykro to słyszeć.

Oddał jej zdjęcie i zmienił kierunek z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Melody patrzyła za odchodzącym.

- „Kroki lżejsze niż u kota. Skrytobójca."

.

- Jesteś śliczny – powiedział w zamyśleniu Kalluto, wpatrując się z podziwem w swojego starszego brata. Może nie do końca to chciał powiedzieć. W każdym razie zdolność do zmieniania wyglądu nigdy nie przestawała wprawiać go w zachwyt.

- Nie gadaj bzdur. Daj mi jakiś płaszcz z dużym kapturem. Lepiej, żeby mnie ta ochroniarka nie przyuważyła na korytarzu.

.

Kiedy nadeszła dziewiąta, Illumi udał się do holu, gdzie już czekał na niego Hisoka. Melody także była na dole, siedziała na kanapie, poprawiając adres na etykietkach, które miały zostać dołączone do walizek. W ostatniej chwili zauważyła błąd w kodzie pocztowym. Illumi minął ją bez słowa, w zaciągniętym na głowie kapturze eleganckiego płaszczyka. Rozpoznała go jednak po krokach i rytmie, który wybijało jego serce. Podniosła głowę, ale zamiast młodego mężczyzny, którego spotkała niecałe dwie godziny temu, ujrzała plecy należące do kobiety w długiej sukni i płaszczu. Nadstawiła uszu.

- Dobry wieczór, kochanie – powiedział ktoś z rozbawieniem.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – tym razem Melody rozpoznała ten niewzruszony ton głosu.

- Wyglądasz olśniewająco! Czyja to twarz?

- Kogoś, kto już nie żyje i nie mogą go tu znać.

- Nie żyje? Cóż za strata! Idziemy?

Melody dyskretnie wyszła za nimi przed hotel. Zdołała jeszcze usłyszeć, jak czerwonowłosy mężczyzna instruuje kierowcę. Jechali na bal. Starała się być cicho, ale młody skrytobójca najwyraźniej posiadał wiele talentów. Kobieta w płaszczu nagle odwróciła się w jej stronę.

- Nie idź za nami – powiedział ten sam beznamiętny głos. – Nie zabijam dziś i nie mam interesu do twojej pani.

Po tych słowach zakapturzona postać wsiadła do samochodu, który spokojnie odjechał w kierunku Grand Hotel. Melody stała jak wryta. Spod płaszcza wystawał rąbek spódnicy w kolorze alabastru. Krój był nieco inny, ale odcień ten sam i te same złote cekiny na końcach falbanek. Spod kaptura patrzyły na nią obojętnie spod długich rzęs ciemne, piwne oczy. Melody znała tę twarz, chociaż rzadko widywała ją bez uśmiechu. Dawno, dawno temu każdego ranka oglądała ją w lustrze przytwierdzonym do drzwi.

c.d.n.


	3. Chapter 3

Basho z irytacją rozglądał się po sali. Ochrona tego cholernego balu była tak liczna, świetnie uzbrojona i dobrze zorganizowana, że po prostu tracili tu czas. Nawet Kurapika zdawał się odpuścić sobie ścisły nadzór nad klientką. Zostawił Neon pod okiem Basho i powędrował gdzieś pomiędzy gości przysłuchując się ich rozmowom w sobie tylko znanym celu.

- „On i te jego wielkie sekrety…"

Zabawa powoli się rozkręcała, coraz więcej par tańczyło na parkiecie, a muzyka rozbrzmiała coraz głośniej i weselej. Niedługo przygaszą światła i rozpoczną się wolniejsze kawałki. Na razie jednak wszystkie żyrandole świeciły mocno, a kelnerzy roznosili napoje i zakąski. Basho oczywiście wiedział, że picie na służbie jest złamaniem zasad, które miał zawarte w kontrakcie. Upewniwszy się jednak, że nikt na niego nie patrzy, sięgnął po kieliszek. Potem po drugi. Rozluźnił się w końcu zupełnie. Super profesjonalna ochrona, wiecznie spięty Kurapika i nieznośnie wielki dekolt panienki Neon naraz przestały działać mu na nerwy. Trzeba przyznać, ta mała zrobiła dziś na chwilę niezwykłe wrażenie, chyba nawet na tym sztywniaku, Kurapice. Czar prysł jednak bardzo szybko, jak tylko otworzyła buzię. Na ulicy podniosła lament o niewłaściwą długość limuzyny. Jeśli nawet widzieli w niej przez chwilę kogoś innego niż rozpieszczonego bachora, wrażenie to natychmiast pękło jak bańka mydlana.

Zrelaksowany Basho rzucał niedbałe spojrzenia w kierunku Neon, delektując się muzyką. Zapomniał tylko sprawdzać komórki, którą wyciszył przed wejściem na salę balową.

Biedna Melody dzwoniła i dzwoniła, najpierw do Kurapiki, potem do niego, na zmianę. Żaden z nich nie odbierał telefonu i nie mogła ostrzec ich .przed obecnością skrytobójcy na balu. W końcu postanowiła pojechać do nich osobiście.

Kurapika krążył między gośćmi chciwie wychwytując każdą wzmiankę o zbiorach i rzadkich okazach, którymi chwalili się kolekcjonerzy. W najmniejszym stopniu nie odwzajemniał zainteresowania pań, które posyłały mu uśmiechy. Zarejestrował sobie tylko, iż musi uciec na taras, kiedy ogłoszą biały taniec. Nie minęła godzina spędzona na podsłuchiwaniu i udało mu się zanotować jedno nazwisko.

- „To i tak nieźle."

Nagle jego wzrok przykuł wściekle czerwony kolor włosów pewnego młodego mężczyzny w smokingu.

- „Hisoka! Jak ten drań się tu dostał?"

Pytanie było o tyle istotne, że ochrona niezwykle dokładnie sprawdzała zaproszenia przy wejściu. Widocznie musiał mieć zaproszenie, ale kto przy zdrowych zmysłach zaprosiłby na bal… Hisokę?

Kurapika przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Zwykle postawione na żelu rude włosy zwisały teraz swobodnie po bokach głowy. Bez malunków na twarzy i w zacnym stroju wieczorowym prezentował się niemal przyzwoicie. Całość obrazka psuło tylko to wiecznie pobudzone, chytre spojrzenie wąskich oczu. Hisoka niósł dwa kieliszki i jeden podał swojej młodziutkiej towarzyszce. Tych dwoje razem już w ogóle nie chciało tworzyć harmonijnego obrazka.

Kurapika, wbrew woli, uśmiechnął się delikatnie na widok ślicznej dziewczyny. Wszystko w niej było ujmujące; ciepły kolor oczu, ładny kształt ust, jasna skóra, gęste włosy, długie i wąskie dłonie. I co taki ktoś robił w towarzystwie tego szaleńca i mordercy? Z tej odległości, przy głośnych taktach orkiestry, nie mógł słyszeć rozmowy, która toczyła się pomiędzy nimi.

- Madame - Hisoka wręczył kieliszek kłaniając się nisko.

- Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co w tym chodzi?

Uniesiona brew wyraziła dezorientację. Illumi, przyzwyczajony do dziwactw Hisoki, pozostał jednak cierpliwy.

- Po co mnie tu ściągnąłeś? – spytał jeszcze raz, zachowując pełen spokój.

- Czy nie powiedziałem ci już? Miałem ochotę spędzić ten wieczór w miłym towarzystwie.

- Dlatego kazałeś mi się przebrać i zapłaciłeś za to potrójną stawkę?

- Czy przyszedłbyś tutaj ze mną jako Illumi?

- I tylko o to chodzi? – Hisoce zdawało się, że beznamiętna zwykle twarz na chwilę straciła swoją kamienną maskę. Przez krótką chwilę Illumi wydawał się… rozczarowany?

Hisoka kiwnął potwierdzająco głową.

- Naprawdę nie ma innego powodu? Jakiejś pracy do wykonania?

- Zatańczysz ze mną?

Illumi wstał.

- Idę stąd. Nic mi nie jesteś winien.

- Poczekaj! Nie obrażaj się! Czułem się taki samotny! No i Machi mi odmówiła…

- Machi ci odmówiła?

Teraz dopiero, ku zaskoczeniu swoim i Hisoki, Illumi naprawdę się rozeźlił. Jakieś nieznane mu uczucie niemiło ukłuło go w serce. Było to tym bardziej nieprzyjemne, iż Illumi nie umiał go zidentyfikować i przejąć nad nim kontroli. Co to ma znaczyć?

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zamierzał udać w kierunku wyjścia, ale Hisoka chwycił go mocno za rękę. W tym momencie wtrącił się Kurapika.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał dziewczyny, posyłając Hisoce groźne spojrzenie.

I wtedy dyrygent orkiestry krzyknął donośnym głosem:

- Panie proszą panów do tańca!

Rozbrzmiało tango.

-„ Teraz ci pokażę" – pomyślał mściwie Illumi. – „Wiem, jak lubisz tańczyć!"

Wyciągnął smukłą dłoń i dygając lekko przed Kurapiką poprosił go do tańca. Ten bez namysłu dał się porwać na parkiet. Szkolenia, które przeszedł Illumi, obejmowały kursy tańca. Trzeba przyznać, że naprawdę był w tym dobry, nawet wcielając się w kobietę i dając się prowadzić. A teraz bardzo chciał być dobry, chciał wyglądać olśniewająco w tańcu, tylko po to, aby Hisoka mógł patrzeć i żałować. Kurapika sprostał zadaniu – razem zawładnęli parkietem.

Wszyscy goście zgromadzeni w pobliżu z przyjemnością śledzili ich wzrokiem. Basho po kilku kieliszkach widział ich wirujących jakby we mgle. Neon patrzyła z lekka podirytowana, gdyż sama chętnie znalazłaby się na miejscu tej długowłosej szatynki, którą Kurapika objął mocno w talii.

Hisoka patrzył z wyrzutem, jak dziecko, któremu odebrano czekoladkę. Igła, którą posłał mu Illumi, trafiła w samo serce. On naprawdę lubił tańczyć. Pomiędzy zręcznymi palcami pojawiła się karta, o krawędziach ostrych jak brzytwy, gotowa odbyć błyskawiczny lot ponad parkietem, zakończony głęboko w szyi Kurapiki.

- Ani się waż! – powiedział czyjś wdzięczny głos. Naprawdę ładny, melodyjny głosik.

Hisoka rozejrzał się wokół, ale dopiero, jak pochylił głowę, zobaczył u swoich stóp drobną postać. Była to Melody w swojej kreacji balowej. Mała Melody w peruce i czarnej sukience z długimi rękawami. Ponura czerń złamana była zawieszonymi na szyi perłami.

- Kim ty jesteś? – spytał Hisoka.

- Przyjaciółką Kurapiki – odpowiedziała nerwowo, niepewna, czy krzyczeć, czy wbiec na parkiet. – Czy on go zabije?

- Kto?

- Skrytobójca!

- Och, nie. Nie zrobi mi tej przyjemności.

Hisoce przyszło nagle do głowy, że Illumi być może odegrał to wszystko z zazdrości. Cóż za urocza myśl! Koniec końców nie jest to zmarnowany wieczór.

Tango dobiegło końca. Illumi podziękował Kurapice za taniec, po czym szybko wymaszerował z sali. Hisoka, z uśmiechem, dyskretnie podążył jego śladem. Kurapika patrzył na długowłosą dziewczyną w alabastrowej sukni, dopóki nie zniknęła w ciemnościach korytarza. W jego sercu obudziły się dawno zapomniane tęsknoty. Pewnego dnia jego zemsta się ziści i wtedy będzie mógł wrócić do normalnego życia, które kryło w sobie tyle uroków.

Orkiestra stroiła instrumenty, na chwilę po sali niosły się wyłącznie rozmowy zebranych gości. Melody patrzyła na Kurapikę i wsłuchiwała się w melodię jego serca, które rozbrzmiewało tak pięknie, jak nigdy, odkąd go spotkała. I to dzięki niej, Melody, prawdziwej, dawnej Melody!

- Biały walc! – krzyknął dyrygent.

Neon podeszła do Kurapiki, a ten spojrzał na nią obojętnie. Jej jednej, córce szefa, nie mógł niestety odmówić. Melody odnotowała z satysfakcją niewzruszoną najdrobniejszą emocją melodię jego serca. Jak różna była od tej, którą słyszała od niego podczas tanga!

- O, Melody! Cześć!

- Basho?

- To ty? Czemu jesteś na czarno? Ktoś umarł?

- Och! To moja sukienka na bal.

- Ahaa… Niegłupie masz te perły. To podróbki, prawda?

- Nie powinieneś pić na służbie! I odbieraj telefon!

Melody wróciła do hotelu, aby zająć się wysłaniem na lotnisko ostatnich pakunków. Parę minut po pierwszej Neon z całą świtą wróciła z balu. Kurapika wszedł do wspólnego pokoju ochroniarzy i padł zmęczony na kanapę.

- Wcześnie wróciliście – zauważyła Melody.

- Neon chyba nie bawiła się dobrze – powiedział chłopak ze znużeniem. – Co ty masz na sobie?

Z zażenowaniem spostrzegła, że zapomniała się przebrać. Wciąż była w swojej kreacji balowej.

- Basho ci nie mówił? Byłam przez chwilę na balu. Nie odbieraliście telefonu.

- Basho się wstawił, powinno się go zwolnić! Ale to nie byłoby fair z mojej strony, sam nawaliłem. Padła mi bateria w telefonie. Co się stało?

- Na przyjęciu był skrytobójca. Ale w końcu wyszedł i nic się nie wydarzyło.

- Lepiej, żeby szef się o tym nie dowiedział. Karygodny brak profesjonalizmu z naszej strony. Zapomnijmy o tym dniu i chodźmy spać – Kurapika wstał kierując się do drzwi.

- Widziałam jak tańczyłeś tango – bez zastanowienia wypaliła nagle Melody.

Czemu to powiedziała?

- Widziałaś ją? – Kurapika zatrzymał się w pół kroku i usiadł na fotelu, nagle chętny do rozmowy. - Zastanawiam się, kim była.

- Podobała ci się? – spytała szeptem, ledwo dosłyszalnie.

Kurapika uśmiechnął się lekko. Rozmawiając na ten temat z kimkolwiek innym, czułby się skrępowany. Z Melody jednak było inaczej. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy nauczył się przed nią otwierać, z całym zaufaniem, jakim darzy się… przyjaciółkę? Siostrę?

- Była prawie idealna.

- Prawie? – szepnęła. Serce biło jej jak szalone. Usłyszeć „prawie idealna" od Kurapiki!

- Bił od niej jakiś chłód… Albo lepiej… dystans? Jakby specjalnie usiłowała trzymać emocje na wodzy. Ale to uświadomiłem sobie później. Z oczu, z rysów twarzy wydała mi się bardzo ciepłą osobą.

Kurapika, pogrążony we własnych myślach, nie widział tego, co działo się z Melody, jej zarumienionej twarzy i zaciśniętych na czarnej sukni rąk. W hotelu zaległa cisza, tylko na ulicy wciąż przejeżdżały samochody. Zegar wybił w pół do drugiej.

- Idziemy spać, Melody.

- Tak.

- Ładne masz perły.

Wyszedł. Melody zakryła usta dłońmi i padła na kanapę, pogrążając się w słodkich myślach. Chociaż nikt tego nie mógł zobaczyć, znowu była smukłą szatynką o pięknych oczach. Kiedyś, gdy nadarzy się okazja, pokaże Kurapice jakieś swoje zdjęcie z przeszłości. Kiedyś znajdzie Diabelską Sonatę i wróci do swojego dawnego wyglądu… Kiedyś Kurapika przestanie ścigać Pająki… Kiedyś…

KONIEC


End file.
